vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero (Injustice Composite)
Summary Sub-Zero, a ninja from the Mortal Kombat franchise, initially appears in a non-playable cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us, before reappearing as a playable guest character in Injustice 2. Sub-Zero was the third DLC character released and the second character available as part of Fighter Pack 1. A mysterious ninja from another universe who has the magical ability to control ice. Kuai Liang only took the title of Sub-Zero to avenge the death of the original, his brother Bi-Han, by defeating the warrior Scorpion. However, his feud would lead him into becoming one of Earthrealm's greatest protectors as he stood against threats from Outworld and the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero currently serves as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, seeking to reform the clan's reputation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Sub-Zero Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Cryomancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create weapons like swords from ice), Forcefield Creation (Can create an ice shield in front of him that parries the opponent's attacks), Absorption (Can absorb projectiles), Creation/Duplication (Can create an ice statue of himself, wich can be used as a shield of a weapon), Air Manipulation (Can emit a blast of cold air), Teleportation (Through ice), Martial Arts (Advanced), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can fight and defeat extremely powerful beings like Superman, Wonder Woman or Brainiac. Comparable to Scorpion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Scorpion. Can keep up with Flash) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Can harm the likes of Scorpion or Superman) Durability: Small Country level (Can endure punches from beings like Superman, Wonder Woman or Cyborg) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, at least several meters with ice Standard Equipment: None notable but can create weapons like axes, swords, knives from his power over ice Intelligence: Gifted. As the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei assassin clan, Sub-Zero is well versed in the various styles of hand-to-hand combat and extensively utilizes his cryokinetic powers alongside his martial arts skill during fights. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deep Freeze:' Sub-Zero strikes the ground with an icy blast, that knocks his opponent backward. Sub-Zero then slides towards his opponent, flipping them into the air. As they tumble in his direction, he stops his slide and freezes them in mid-air before brutally slamming them with an ice hammer, sending them flying. He then uses Ice Port to teleport in front of them and barrages them with numerous icy spikes, freezing them mid-flight, before leaping towards them, grabbing their head and flipping forward, violently slamming them face-first into the ground, shattering the ice and damaging them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Tier 6 Category:Acrobats Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters